


Where do you want my hands?

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Drawing, Fanart, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Buck leans into the kiss, puts a hand on Steve’s hip and nips at his lower lip. Steve pulls back a little. “Where do you want my hands?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where do you want my hands?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094785) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 



> If you're not reading this story, you are doing yourself great disservice.  
> Thanks to altocello for looking this over for me ♥

 

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/) | [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/136324539554/buck-leans-into-the-kiss-puts-a-hand-on-steves)**


End file.
